The Chosen One
Summary The Chosen One is a sentient animated stick figure made by Alan Becker. At every turn this figure fights against Becker in his series, Animator vs Animated. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, '''likely '''9-A | Probably 9-A, ''' Possibly '''High 9-A | Probably High 9-A | Unknown, possibly 9-A '''or '''High 9-A | At least 7-C, possibly far higher '''| Likely '''8-C Name: The Chosen One, Victim, Animation, Killer, BEAST, The Second Coming Origin: Animator vs Animated Gender: Genderless (It's a stick figure) Age: 10 years Classification: Sentient Computer Art Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toonforce, Athleticism, Reality Warping, Creation via Art Tools, Self Replication via Copy Tools, Skilled Fighter, Weapon Mastery | Fire Manipulation, Bullet Time (Similar to Neo's ability to witness attacks at a far slower rate and dodge them effectively), Laser Sight Using Concussive Force, Technological Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Froze the Firefox), Electricity Manipulation (Points his finger to summon lightning), Durability Negation via Recycle Bin (Instantly kills or "deletes" anything thrown into it) | Explosion Manipulation, Flight, Infinite Digestion (Ate at least ten times his size with no obvious ill effects; can additionally fire ingested materials via breath), Enhanced Technological Manipulation (Recoded the Dark Lord to assist him and go against his original programming), Enhanced Senses (Literally heard the Dark Lord pointing at him) Pseudo-Teleportation (Leaped into the Downloads folder and managed to instantly come out in the My Videos folder above his enemies), Air Manipulation with the Dark Lord (Created a whirlwind, sucking all of the files into it), Regeneration (Low-Godly; resurrected from the Animator's destroyed computer) | Enhanced Summoning (Control over an army of emojis and fellow stick figures) Immunity to Instant Kill (When his process was "ended", it refused to respond; he cannot be instant killed; this could be simply Immortality, Type 5, to a very very small degree), Trans-Dimensional Travel (Moved from computer to iPhone), Enhanced Flight (Now uses angel wings) | Creation via Minecraft block, Minecraft Weapons Expert, Immortality (Type 1 and 5) via Creative Mode, Superhuman Building Speed, Durability Negation via poison and instant damage, Explosion Manipulation via TNT, Resistance via armor, No Clip Mode (Apparently went through blocks), Statistics Amplification via Beacon, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Toonforce, Poison Manipulation via Potions, Status Effect Inducement via Potions | Enhanced Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Size Manipulation, Attack Potency: Unknown, 'likely '''Room level '(Casually defeats the Animator, who is able to produce images of this size in a second) | Probably '''Room level, possibly Large Room level (Managed to destroy nearly everything on the Animator's desktop and computer, including multiple room sized boxes and entire programs) | Probably Large Room level (Is much stronger than previously) | Unknown, possibly Room level or Large Room level (Seems relatively inconsistent with abilities; did kill the Mouse or Animator for a small time) | Probably Town level '(Uses peak condition Minecraftian tools and abilities), possibly '''far higher '(Is easily more skilled than Minecraftian limits and is thus potentially stronger) | 'Building level '(Shattered the YouTube video box and casually destroyed aspects of "YouTube", who was vastly superior to his previous form; comparable to Green Stick Figure, who shattered another YouTube video from the inside) '''Speed: Probably Subsonic (Moved faster than eye on several occasions) | At least Subsonic+ (Dodged several similar speed entities), At least Transonic with Bullet Time (Dodged RPG and pistol fire) | At least Supersonic (Reacted to and climbed on debris falling at free fall, and did so several times) | Probably Subsonic to Supersonic (Speed is inconsistent) | At least Supersonic+ (Built a house in seconds) | Possibly Transonic '(Moved in bullet time for short periods of time) 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(Capable of carrying constructs far larger than itself; this is assuming, of course, that his internet based dimension has some sort of weight to it) | At least '''Class 5 '(Superior to previously) | 'Class 10 '(Capable of lifting a building sized tab and using it as a weapon, albeit temporarily) | 'Class 10 '(Should be no weaker than previously) | 'Class 25 '(Capable of lifting strengths comparable to Steve) | Likely 'Class 10+ '(Far stronger to previous iterations, save for Animator vs Minecraft) '''Striking Strength: Probably Class MJ+ (Shatters walls with his presence) | Possibly Low Universal | Probably Universal | Unknown | Probably Class TJ (Should be comparable to Steve) Durability: At least Small Building level, probably Building level (Survives explosions, gunfire, etc easily) | Possibly Building level '''(No inferior to previous iterations) | Probably '''Building level | Unknown, possibly Building level '| Likely '''Town level '(Once again, comparable to Steve, capable of tanking many hits from the Corrupted Stick Figure) | At least '''Building level, likely higher '(Tanks hits from "YouTube", who is far stronger than all of his previous iterations; significantly superior to past iterations) 'Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Melee Range, possibly Universal (Anywhere the internet is connected, he can theoretically access and manipulate) Standard Equipment: Creative Mode, Minecraft blocks and tools, Full Screen Button (Used for Size Manipulation), otherwise anything it can find Intelligence: Above average (Formed a plan to defeat Herobrine within seconds) Weaknesses: Occasionally falls under the control of the Animator, completely mute (can communicate via text if it chooses to do so, which is rarely) Key: AvsA 1 | AvsA 2 | AvsA 3 | AvsA 4 | Animation vs Minecraft | Animator vs YouTube Note 1: The only reason the animation is still alive to this day is because in the fourth installment the Animator couldn't bring himself to kill it, seeing as how it is a far better artist than him. Note 2: '''In the Minecraft edition, the animations subjected themselves to *most* of the rules of Minecraft, thus limiting their actual power. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Artistic Characters Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Technology Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Resistance Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Animator vs Animation Category:Adventurers Category:Bow Users Category:Anti-Villains Category:Athletes Category:Size Users